helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Haga Akane
|image = HagaKOKORO&KARADA.jpg |caption = Haga Akane promoting "KOKORO&KARADA" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Nagano, |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 163.5cmHaga Akane. "ブログ書いてたら途中で雨が降ってきたってことを途中で書いた︎☺︎羽賀朱音" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2018-09-13. |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = (2013-) |label = |mcolor = Light Orange (2015-2019) Orange (2019-present) |generation = 12th Generation |debutsingle = Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara |join = September 30, 2014 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = September 22, 2013 |generation1 = 20th Generation |graduate1 = September 30, 2014 |days1 = 1 Year, 8 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Morning Musume, Hagatamu, AAAa, Hagi-King |blog = |autograph = }}Haga Akane (羽賀朱音) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a 12th generation member of Morning Musume. She initially joined Hello! Project on September 22, 2013 as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, after failing the first Morning Musume 12th generation audition. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Haga Akane was born on March 7, 2002 in Nagano, Nagano, Japan and raised in the Matsushiro district. In 2012, Haga auditioned for the Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition, but failed to join the group.TOP YELL, 2013-11 Issue. Release Date: 2013-10-07. After failing the audition, she took lessons in her hometown to improve her skill. 2013 In 2013, Haga auditioned for the Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition for a second opportunity to join Morning Musume. She made it up to the final round, but on August 24, Tsunku announced via YouTube that they were not interested in adding any new members to the group, leading to Haga failing to join the group in the end along with 6 other finalists.Tsunku. "モーニング娘。12期メンバー「未来少女」オーディション、プロデューサーつんく♂より結果のご報告" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Channel via YouTube. 2013-08-24. On September 22, Haga joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei along with the other Mirai Shoujo finalists. On the same day, an introduction of Haga was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel."ハロプロ研修生 新メンバー紹介、羽賀 朱音（ハガ アカネ）" (in Japanese). Hello Pro Kenshuusei Channel via YouTube. 2013-09-22. On December 7, Haga was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, alongside Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Dambara Ruru and Funaki Musubu. All seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's debut single "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne". 2014 On September 30, during the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ at Nippon Budokan, it was announced that Haga was selected to join Morning Musume as a 12th generation member along with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki and fellow Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Makino Maria,"モーニング娘。’14 第12期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-09-30. subsequently leaving Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Haga's Hello Pro Kenshuusei profile was taken down on October 2, 2014. 2015 On January 4, Haga and and her fellow 12th generation members began a radio show on FM FUJI, titled Morning Musume '15 12ki Nikki."モーニング娘。’14　12期メンバーのレギュラー番組がスタート！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-12-29. They also began a web talk show exclusive to fanclub members on March 5, titled 12ki Relay."モーニング娘。’15 12期メンバー Webトーク「12期リレー」（vol.1）」本日18時より配信♪" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2015-03-05. 2016 On March 30, Haga celebrated her 14th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '16 Haga Akane Birthday Event, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. On August 18, Haga released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray, Greeting ~Haga Akane~. 2017 On February 16, the 12th generation's fanclub-exclusive web talk show 12ki Relay ended with a total of 100 episodes."モーニング娘。’17 12期メンバー Webトーク「12期リレー」（vol.100）」本日18時より配信♪" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2017-02-16. On March 2, Haga was featured alongside Sasaki Rikako in the Graduation2017 Chuugaku Sotsugyou published by TOKYONEWS magazine&mook, a collection of interviews and gravure photos commemorating her and other idols' graduation from middle school."【予約】【羽賀朱音（モーニング娘。'17）ポストカード付】Graduation2017　中学卒業" (in Japanese). TOKYONEWS magazine&mook. The 12th generation's radio show Morning Musume '17 12ki Nikki ended on March 26."LAST＼(^^)／尾形春水" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2017-03-22. On March 28, Haga celebrated her 15th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '17 Haga Akane Birthday Event, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. On April 6, the Morning Musume '17 12th generation and 13th generation members began a radio show on FM FUJI, titled Morning Musume '17 no Morning Diary."モーニング娘。'17の12、13期メンバー出演新ラジオ番組スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-24. 2018 On March 27, Haga celebrated her 16th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '18 Haga Akane Birthday Event, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. On June 4, the 12th generation members held the Morning Musume '18 12ki Member Ogata Haruna・Nonaka Miki・Makino Maria・Haga Akane FC Event at Differ Ariake. 2019 On March 22, she celebrated her 17th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '19 Haga Akane Birthday Event, featuring two shows at Kanda Myojin Hall. On June 14, Haga announced on Instagram that her member color had changed to orange.https://www.instagram.com/p/BysH2XdH6a-/Haga Akane. "オレンジになりました︎☺︎羽賀朱音" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2019-06-14. 2020 On March 7, Haga will release her first solo photobook, Akane."羽賀朱音(モーニング娘。'20)ファースト写真集「Akane」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2020-01-10. On March 18, she will celebrate her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '20 Haga Akane Birthday Event, which features two shows at LANDMARK HALL. Personal Life Family= Haga has 2 siblings: a younger brother named Ryosei and a younger sister named Mitsuki. The three participated in the 58th annual Shinshuu / Matsushiro Domain "Sanada 100,000 Stone Festival" together, which took place on October 13, 2013. Haga played the role of a princess."モーニング娘。 羽賀朱音ちゃん♪ お姫様姿 信州松代 真田十万石祭り" (in Japanese). daigorou0905.naganoblog.jp. 2014-10-17. |-|Education= When Haga joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in September 2013, she was a sixth year elementary school student attending ."「六モンキー」初披露　長野・松代のゆるキャラ" (in Japanese). 47 News. 2010-10-10. In that same year, Haga participated in the 36th Nagano Prefecture Book Review Contest."第36回長野県読書感想文コンクール入賞者名簿" (in Japanese). Nagano Prefecture Library Association. 2014-01-28. She received silver in the 5th/6th grade division, first class. When she joined Morning Musume in September 2014, she was a first year middle school student. She graduated from middle school on March 17, 2017."さよなら！！だみょーん。羽賀朱音" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2017-03-17. As of April 2019, she is in her last year of high school.Haga Akane. "心が満開︎☺︎羽賀朱音" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2019-04-02. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Haga Akane has acquired: *'Makino Maria:' Soon after joining, she developed a good relationship fellow 12th generation member Makino Maria, whom both rarely talked to each other during their trainee days and now considers as her rival. *'Ogata Haruna:' Recently, she gets along best with fellow 12th generation member Ogata Haruna.http://ameblo.jp/mm-12ki/entry-11974018515.html *'Yokoyama Reina:' She gets along well with Yokoyama Reina in Morning Musume. *'Morito Chisaki:' Morito Chisaki, whom she considers like a sister. The two of them both consider each other to be a younger sister despite Akane being younger. *'Ogata Risa': She is good friends with Tsubaki Factory member Ogata Risa. She calls her Marunee, a combination of the Risa's nickname Risamaru and onee-san meaning big sister. *'Funaki Musubu:' During her time in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Haga got along well with Funaki Musubu. Both met during the Mirai Shoujo audition and joined the trainee program on the same day. At that time, Haga considered Funaki as the closest person to being her rival. Their duo name is Hamster, short for Haga+Musubu Star. *'Ogawa Rena:' Ogawa Rena, whom she considers like a sister.http://ameblo.jp/mm-12ki/entry-11964286450.html *'Ishida Ayumi:' Akane considers Ishida Ayumi to be like a real older sister. She is also a fan of the pairing IshiDuu between Ayumi and Kudo Haruka. *'Kudo Haruka:' Akane is Kudo Haruka's official stalker. |-|Name Meaning= Haga's given name, Akane, means "red" (朱; aka) combined with "sound" (音; ne). Her parents wanted to use the kanji for "ne", but they were also not sure whether to name her "Akane" or "Aoi".Pocket Morning. 2016-11-01. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Haga Akane has been given several nicknames, which includes: *'Akane-chin' (あかねちん): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Haga-chan' (羽賀ちゃん): Used by upperclassmen, members and fans. *'Hagaa' (ハガー): Given to her by Tsunku during Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ show at Nippon Budokan on October 1, 2014. *'Hime' (姫), Hime-sama (姫様) and Akane-hime (あかね姫): Used by fans."12期メンバー愛称..." (in Japanese). @ytzrtn1219 via Twitter. 2014-10-14. The nickname arose after videos and blogs relating to the 2013 Shinshuu / Matsushiro Domain "Sanada 100,000 Stone Festival" were found. Haga participated in the festival, in which she played the role of a princess. *'Akane' (朱音): Used by most people. *'Aka-chan': Used by Aikawa Maho.Angerme New Member Blog. 2015-01-20. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Haga Akane (羽賀朱音) *'Official Nickname:' Akane-chin (あかねちん)"12th gen introduction (Weekly Young Jump)." Ice Cream & My Jiggly. 2014-10-30. *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Nagano, Nagano, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Horse *'Height:' 158.5cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-09-30: Morning Musume Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 4 Years *'Morning Musume Member Color:' ** Light Orange (2015–2019) ** Orange (2019–present) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–2014) **Morning Musume (2014-) *'One-Shot Units:' **Hagatamu (2015) **AAAa (2016) **Hagi-King (2017) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Calligraphy; she is currently a 7-dan in calligraphyCalligraphy is separated into different levels. Haga is 7-dan, the 7th level in the master division, which is the 2nd highest level one can achieve. *'Hobbies:' Singing, sleeping, reading manga like Asari-chan"ハロプロ研修生 > プロフィール > 羽賀朱音" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (Archived: 2014-04-24). *'Favorite Music Genres:' I like any Hello! Project song *'Favorite Sport:' Golf *'Motto:' Kiwametai ongaku no sekai (極めたい音楽の世界; I want to reach the top of the world of music) from "The Matenrou Show" *'Favorite Color:' Violet *'Favorite Food:' Mother's cheeseburgers, tomatoes *'Least Favorite Food:' Milk, seafood (shrimp, squid, octopus, etc.) *'Favorite Subject:' Art *'Least Favorite Subject:' Physical education *'Favorite Manga:' Asari-chan *'Favorite TV Shows:' The Thundermans, Sesame Street *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs:' "Pyocopyoco Ultra", "Tokimeku Tokimeke", "Be Alive", "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" *'Looks Up To:' Fukuda Kanon, Miyamoto Karin, Kudo Haruka, Tanaka Reina, Takagi Sayuki, Oda Sakura Discography :See also: List:Haga Akane Discography Featured In Solo Blu-rays *2016.08.18 Greeting ~Haga Akane~ Publications :See also: List:Haga Akane Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks *2017.03.07 Haga Akane Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" *2020.03.07 Akane Works Theater *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2017 Pharaoh no Haka *2018 Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ TV Programs *2014–2019 The Girls Live *2019– AI・DOL PROJECT (AI・DOL プロジェクト) Internet *2014– Hello! Project Station *2014–2016 MUSIC+ *2015-2017 12ki Relay (12期リレー) (fanclub exclusive) *2015–2016 GREEN ROOM *2016– Upcoming *2016–2017 Girls Night Out *2017– tiny tiny *2018– OMAKE CHANNEL *2018 Hello Pro no Monohon! *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 *2019 Hello Pro ONE×ONE Radio *2015–2017 Morning Musume '17 12ki Nikki! (モーニング娘。’17 12期日記！) *2017– Morning Musume '19 no Morning Diary (モーニング娘。'19のモーニングダイアリー) *2018– Morning Musume '19 no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。'19のモーニング女学院〜放課後ミーティング〜) *2018–2019 HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Wednesdays) Music Videos *2019 ANGERME - Koi wa Accha Accha ("Koushiki Accha Accha Ouentai" PV) Trivia See Also *Gallery:Haga Akane *Gallery:Morning Musume 12th Generation *List:Haga Akane Discography Featured In *List:Haga Akane Concert & Event Appearances *List:Haga Akane Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A *List:Haga Akane Other Q&As Honorary Titles References External Links *Morning Musume Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) *Morning Musume 12ki Member Official Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: December 2013, February 2014, September 2014(not tagged) cs:Haga Akane de:Haga Akane es:Haga Akane fr:Haga Akane it:Haga Akane Category:2013 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Nagano Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:2002 Births Category:Blood Type O Category:March Births Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Haga Akane Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Pisces Category:12th Generation Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Morning Musume Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Light Orange Member Color Category:Hagatamu Category:AAAa Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Hagi-King Category:Morning Musume 20th Category:Orange Member Color Category:Members who performed overseas Category:Horse